Don't Expect Me to Behave
by Xaphrin
Summary: (Based on Mikami's Fan-Art) Seiya returns to earth six years after Galaxia's defeat, he soon learns that Usagi and Mamoru's relationship isn't going as well as they planed. Seiya then breaks the chains of shyness and innocence to get Usagi's heart!


KONNICHIWA MINNA-SAN!! Guess what! I wrote a new story! ::Ducks flying objects::

GOMEN! I _know_ I have a lot of other stories out there right now, and I apologize, but I couldn't help my self!

Well, a little background notes shall we?

Mikami's fan-art "Don't Expect Me to Behave" gave me the idea for this fan-fiction. I have also been a long-standing fan of Mikami's work, so if you haven't had the chance to read her stories they can be found here (At: Fanfiction.net) and on her website (The URL can be found on her profile page. FF.net is being stupid and won't let me show URLs). Thank you so much, Mikami for your fan-art that gave me the idea! Thank you!

Don't Expect Me to Behave

            The wind had avoided the streets that day and a heat that was almost unbearable sauntered around the city, attacking everyone and everything in its path. In spite of the torridity, a raven-haired priestess could be seen diligently sweeping the steps of a temple in her scheduled 'sweeping hour'. 

            Rei looked up and shielded her eyes from the sun as the ground around her seemed to turn dark from a shadow. No cloud moved in the sky, but a dark haze halted the sun's pure rays from reaching the earth. Haze on a cloudless day… could this mean… an arrival?

            Instantly, Rei stored her broom and went to consult the great fire. She closed her eyes and began her chants, hoping that this ominous cloud didn't mean what she suspected. After several long minutes, images and feelings began to form in her mind… and the worst case scenario had come true. 

             One Kou Seiya had returned from Kinmoku. 

            Makoto was the first to arrive, she found the raven-haired priestess pacing the length of the great room. Rei had been under a lot of stress since her grandfather passed away, and whatever news she had seen in the fire was sure to give her only _more stress._

            Rei looked up and smiled weakly. "Konnichiwa, Mako-chan." 

            "Konnichiwa, Rei-chan." Makoto went and sat on the floor, Rei sat next to her and sighed deeply.

            "I saw a haze over the sun today." Rei whispered, eyes closing.

            "I saw it as well…" After Hino-ji's passing, Makoto had been employed part-time at the shrine and Rei was diligently teaching her friend the signs of nature. Makoto was still not as advanced as Rei, but she knew what a haze over the sun meant. "What did the fire tell you?"

            Rei's eyes went blank and her skin became cold. "That's why I called you so suddenly… the haze tells of an arrival, the fire told me who…"

            Makoto looked strangely at the blank face of the woman.

            "And…?"

            "Seiya has returned."

            Makoto smiled brightly. "That's wonderful! Why are you so melodramatic about it, Rei-chan? It's nice to hear from old friends!"

            Rei sweatdropped and sighed. "Mako-chan… Seiya has returned to be more than a 'friend'… and he may very well succeed. You know as well as I do that Mamoru-san and Usagi-chan's relationship is… less than what it _should_ be." 

            "Well, yeah… but I don-"

            "You also know about Usagi's 'feelings' for Seiya."

            There was a long pause as Makoto began to piece together in information. She finally looked at Rei with a confused expression. "Rei-chan, if Usagi falls in love with Seiya –in a worse case scenario– then why should we stop her heart?"

            Rei shifted uncomfortably on the matted floor. "It's not her heart I wish to stop… it's the deterioration of Crystal Tokyo."  

            This grave statement earned a long and awkward silence, filled with many thoughts of the new arrival as well as thoughts of the supposed Crystal Tokyo.

            Makoto sighed deeply. "I see your point…" 

            Rei nodded and let her shoulders fall in defeat. Seiya had returned to catch Usagi's heart… little did he know, that her heart was the one thing that could destroy the future of earth its self; that thought was the only thing that kept the senshi from receiving Seiya with open arms.

            "Well…" Makoto fidgeted for a moment, her eyes looking out at the burning midday sky. "What do you propose we do?"

            Rei sighed and shifted uncomfortably again. There wasn't much they _could_, not against someone as stubborn as Seiya anyway. "Seiya is too hard-headed to listen to us… and Usagi is too naïve to realize what Seiya may do…"

            "Perhaps we should try and keep Usagi and Mamoru together?"

            Rei made a sound of discontent. "Some stupid pre-ordained destiny is what keeps them together now, nothing more. However, there isn't much else we can do, is there?"

            "Well, maybe we can keep pointing all the ways they're compatible?" Makoto suggested. Rei shook her head and sighed again.

            "They've become so different, ever since Galaxia and the Sailor Starlights… it's just so hard to see them in love like they once were…" Rei looked and Makoto and felt a tear run down her face. "It hurts me to see them change… they were so happy."

            Makoto nodded solemnly. "I understand…"  There was a period of sorrowful silence before she spoke again. "If all else fails we could 'borrow' Haruka-san?"

            The man rolled his shoulders as he stepped off the elevator and onto the thirteenth floor of his new residence. It had been a long trip to the planet and he was in desperate need of some sleep. He pulled out a key ring with a little plastic Sailor Moon on the end and smiled at the trinket as he opened his door.

            Sailor Moon.

            The most prized possession in the universe. Her beloved 'Mamo-chan' had failed to take advantage of the stranger's absence, and it would prove to be a fatal error, for he intended to make his move now and refused to wait any longer for the princess of the moon. 

            The stranger dropped his keys onto a table and walked further into his elegantly furnished apartment. He turned on the lights and looked around at the beautiful colors of his living room. It was amazing what one's assets could yield in later years. After all, six years _had passed since his departure, so interest combined with inflation as well as Taiki's bizarre obsession with the stock market… he had quite a nice sum of money in his bank account.  _

             As he walked into his kitchen he noticed a little red light blinked on his new answering machine. He hit a button slowly, as if nervous about who had called and left a message. 

            "Kou Seiya! You old dog you! I heard about how you just 'slipped' into Tokyo unnoticed! Where have you been these past six years!? Well, I'm talking to the head of company about having you do a solo album, unless you want to get Yaten and Taiki with you as well. I hope you don't mind me doing so, Seiya. It's good to hear you're back. Give me call when you get this message 836-473-2345. Thanks."

            Seiya rolled his eyes, his manager never consulted him about anything; getting ready for a solo album without asking Seiya's consent, and not to mention _right_ after he had arrived. He sighed and the answering machine beeped as a new message played. 

            "Seiya?" The voice was airy and tentative. It grabbed Seiya's attention right away and he stared at the black box, his chest growing heavy with anticipation. "Seiya, it's Usagi… you probably don't remember me… but I heard you were back in town… from your manager. I just wanted to say welcome back and if you do remember me… well call me some time 789-392-2984. Um… well… sayonara."

            Seiya pressed play again and listened to the message for a second time, this time writing down her number, which he noticed had changed. 

            Forget Usagi?

            Never. His whole purpose of coming back to earth was to have Usagi as his own. There was no way he was going to give her up without a fight, and he was a damn good fighter if you asked him. 

            "Well, Odango… you never cease to surprise me…" Seiya looked at the number in his hand and smiled presumptuously. He twirled the shred of paper in between his fingers as he thought about his strategy for a few long moments. 

            "Should I let you know I got your message or play with you for a while…?" He sighed softly, then grinned.

            Well, that was one of the dumbest questions he had ever asked himself. He grabbed the phone and dialed the numbers quickly. It rang once, then twice, finally it was picked up.

            "Moshi moshi?" A deep voice rang into his ear and Seiya cringed with despise. He knew that voice… unfortunately.

            "Anou… is Usagi there?" He asked, careful to keep his voice deep so the other male couldn't recognize him.

            "Hai…" He pulled the phone away and called into the apartment "USAGI! Call!"

            Usagi? Seiya blinked in surprise. Not Usa-ko? Since when was he calling her formally and not his little disgusting pet-name for Usagi-chan?

            "Coming!"

            Seiya was pulled from his musings swiftly. His Usagi would talk with him… after all these years.

            "Moshi moshi?" The sweet voice called into the receiver. It made Seiya shiver with delight, somewhere in this city Usagi was talking to him… and only him. 

            "Odango!" He cried happily.

            There was a long period of silence and the only thing that could be heard was the shallow breath of Usagi. As if her heart had stopped and her lungs weren't working properly.

            "S…Seiya?" She finally stuttered out in a whisper.

            "Odango, I expected a warmer welcome from you!" Seiya laughed.

            "I… I thought you had forgotten me…" She said sadly.

            Seiya chuckled and lowered the tone of his voice, so that it flowed like pure silk. Usagi had always said his voice was earth shattering, perhaps it could shatter _her earth? "Forget _you_? I beg you to remember only six years ago, Odango-chan…"_

            He heard her stutter on the other line, as if she weren't quite sure how to accept that statement. "Anou…" 

            "How have you been this past few years? What have you been doing?" Seiya asked, quickly changing the subject so she didn't feel uncomfortable. He wanted her to fall in love with him, not feel uncomfortable. 

            "Oh… I've been good… Right now I'm working as a sales manager at a home store." She said very casually. Seiya found it a bit of a shock that she was working, maybe it was a reflection of how depressed she was.

            "Really!" Seiya said, careful to make it sound like he was happy for her and not curious as to _why she was working when her wonderful Mamo-chan should provide everything for her. "That's great!" Now that he thought about it, maybe he could use this knowledge to his advantage if he wanted too… which he did. _

            "And you?" She questioned boldly.

            Seiya relied with nonchalance "Eh… not much. My manager has his mind set on me singing again… the fool."

            "You should… you have a wonderful voice…"

            Seiya blushed. Usagi's compliments always did that to him, only hers though. "Well, I'm glad you think so." 

            "A lot of people think so, Seiya…" She smiled sweetly.

            "Seiya!" A voice interjected from the background. "That stupid idol? Why are you talking to _him?"_

            Seiya cringed as he heard that annoyingly deep voice again, not to mention that his comment hit a little below the belt! Since when was he a _stupid_ idol, and what was that Mamo-baka doing there anyway? It should be _Seiya over at that apartment!_

            Usagi blushed and turned away from the phone to her male companion. "Mamoru, please don't be so rude!"

            Seiya blinked in surprise. She called him 'Mamoru'? Not 'Mamo-chan'? Not Sweetheart? Dumpling? Muffin? Baby? And him being rude according to Usagi… so the rumors were true, were they? Their relationship wasn't a basket of roses? 

            Seiya let a sly smile play upon his lips. Perhaps he wouldn't even have to fight at all? 

            "Gomen, Seiya. I didn't mean for Mamoru to be so rude towards you." She apologized sweetly.

            "Eh… that's life." He shrugged. "I'm sure he'll get over the fact that he has a rival again." Seiya smirked playfully.

            Usagi blushed. "Anou…"

            "Hey, Odango-chan?" Seiya questioned suddenly, an 'idea' formulating quickly in his mind. Step one of 'Operation: Obtain Usagi' should shortly be underway. 

            "Hai?"

            "What are you doing tomorrow?" Perhaps Usagi would be willing to partake in this… 'idea'?

            "I'm going to work, but I'll only be there a half-day. Why?" She asked curiously.

            Seiya grinned on the other line. 'Right into the palm of my hand… I will not let you go, Odango-chan!'

            "Well… a couple rooms in my apartment need to be decorated, and since you told me you worked at a home store… maybe you could offer some advice and pointers on what to do." He tried very hard to sound at least half-way helpless. 

            Usagi chuckled. "Seiya, your acting skills need a tune-up…"

            His face fell. "So, I wasn't able to sound helpless enough?"

            "It was a good try."

            "Damn…"

            Usagi chuckled. "If it's any consolation, I'd be more than happy to help you out." 

            Seiya's lips curved slowly into a smile that seemed almost wicked. "You will?"

            "Of course!" She said brightly.

            "Well, thank you, Odango. I'll see you downtown at two? And I'll treat you to dinner afterwards, okay?"

            "Actually, Seiya…"

            Seiya's face fell. She was going to say something about Mamo-baka… he knew it. It was _always about him. "What is it?" he sighed deeply._

            "Well… I think it might be better if I see your room first… you know, to get a feel for everything…" Her cheeks flushed red instantly. What was she doing!? Why couldn't she just have him take a freaking Polaroid!?

            Seiya's eyes went wide with surprise. He certainly wasn't expecting that! "Oh? Well, I can understand that… when do you want to be here?"

            "Um… I'll try to be there at two. Is that alright?" Her voice stuttered for a moment, as if she couldn't get her tongue to work properly.

            "Hai! That's great, that'll give me time to clean up."

            "Seiya," Usagi laughed. "You've been there for less than a day and already you trashed the place?"

            Seiya laughed as he looked around his spotless apartment. "I'm a single guy, remember."

            Usagi giggled. "I _guess that can be counted as an excuse." _

            Seiya laughed. "Thank you. Hey, do you need my address?"

            "No, I got it from your manager."

            Seiya growled. "What an idiot…" Suddenly a question popped in his mind. "Why did he call you anyway?"

            "Oh…" There was a slow silence. "He said because I was your old girlfriend, I ought to know what you were up to…"

            Seiya blinked for a moment as the conversation quickly became serious. "Did you tell him you _weren't my past girlfriend?"_

            "Well… I… no."

            Seiya's heart suddenly felt light. She hadn't corrected his fool of a manager when he proposed a romantic entanglement. She had simply accepted it, hm… interesting.

             "Good, cause you're now my _current_ girlfriend." Seiya said smoothly.

            "Seiya! Mamoru-"

            "Oh to _hell with Mamo-baka!" Seiya sneered, suddenly feeling angry._

            "Seiya! Why are you so rude!"

            "I wonder…" Seiya stated sarcastically. His voice suddenly became cold. "Why, Usagi, do you think I came back to earth? To sit here and watch _him_ date you?"

            "I- I…"

            "Usagi, you are not married. You've been dating this guy for _eight_ years, and you _still _are not married, doesn't that seem to be a sign?"

            "What kind of sign?" Usagi whispered, her voice becoming softer by the moment.          "I plan on making you mine, Usagi… you won't know where and you won't know when, but one day you're going to realize that I finally have your heart."

            Her short breath and stuttering on the other line gave Seiya all the reassurance he needed.

            "Good to know were on the same page then." Suddenly his voice went cheery. "Alright! I'll see you here at two tomorrow. Sayonara."

            "S… S-sayo-na-nara…"

            Click. 

            Usagi slowly put the receiver down in its cradle. "You already have my heart…" She whispered softly.

PS: I don't own Sailor Moon!


End file.
